


Love

by aceofhearts88



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Stuart Trio, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All credit for the characters goes out to CP Coulter and her amazing story Dalton, and of course to the writers of Glee.</p><p>What’s a pillowfight, when you can give comfort in a more effective way?</p><p>A study session between the Stuart Trio takes an interesting turn, when one of them falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

The room was silent and you could almost hear the breath filling their lungs every few seconds, completely quiet and calm the peace had settled over them on this Friday evening, the peace before the storm as the last weekend before the start of mid term exams laid directly ahead of them.

Stuart House, usually a hot spot for chaos and war in this tense times, had settled down for the day already, students silently studying in their rooms, only a few stray ones still hanging around the common room, but even their noses were stuck in a book.

And in the far back room in the anteroom, door closed and locked, sign stating that knocking was only advised in dire emergencies, the Stuart Trio had sat down to study as well hours ago. It had still been light outside then, but as winter was more or less upon them, it had quickly changed and even though the clock was only reading eight o'clock, it was already pitch black outside the windows.

It had been a stressful week, teachers throwing assignments out left and right, added to their usual study load, and Logan and Derek had both more or less been drilled in training for upcoming competitions.

But where Derek's body had welcomed the challenge and only made him more adaptive to less sleep and more workload, Logan was absolutely worn out, and when Derek smiled and looked up upon finding a tricky question in their advanced physics textbook, he wasn't too surprised to find the blond boy fast asleep on the table they had cramped into the prefect's room earlier.

Blond head dropped down upon the book in front of him, Logan had lost the fight with fatigue in the middle of being questioned over atomic energy, and Derek surely had no intention now to wake him up again to continue. Instead he pushed the book away and watched his friend for a moment, Logan had been up and down the emotional roller coaster all week long, it had all started with a fight with Murdoch and his father, had been followed by a date night ruined by Windsor freshmen out for revenge against simply every Stuart they had been able to find. 

The last action had also been the first time they had pulled a snarling and seemingly out of control Logan back to Stuart from Windsor, where Anderson and Hummel had screamed down the freshmen themselves, and had basically forced the pills down his throat, no matter how much it had hurt Derek and Julian to do it, they had known it to be the right thing to do.

And then the upcoming night, as they had both watched Logan struggle with the fog and haze inside his mind, as they had both held him when he had been shaking too much as the anger and fury inside of him fought against the medication, the hazel eyed boy had almost joined Julian in his silent tears.

It wasn't fair, and it would never be fair. But he had come a long way in the months since they had been so close to losing themselves forever, and Derek could count the times he had lost control since the start of Senior Year with one hand, unfortunately, two of those had happened in the last week.

They had not formed an alliance or a peace treaty with Windsor, but among the Seniors, a mutual understanding had arisen, they had been through too much together to keep up old battles, but it didn't apply to the three younger years, and two days after the date night fiasco, Logan had fallen victim to another wrong-time-wrong-place moment.

Julian had been with the drama club and Derek had been out on the half frozen lake with the crew team when Logan had come back from prefect's meeting and had almost been on Stuart territory when a snow ball had come flying out of nowhere and had hit the side of his head so strong that it had taken him right off his feet.

And while he had still cursed and struggled to get back to his feet, the real battle had only started to break out all around him, a full blown snow ball war between the sophomores and freshmen of all four houses, and snow ball after snow ball had reigned down upon the blond prefect, no one knowing who exactly they had in the middle of their battle zone.

Otherwise they would have probably stopped before the anger and bottled up frustration from too much homework and too many responsibilities had snapped inside of Logan again, and with a loud growl he had jumped to his feet again, snow falling from his shoulders and back in heaps, and blazing green eyes had glared murderously at the suddenly frozen boys all around him. Wide and terrified eyes staring at him from all sides, and Logan wasn't even able to see their faces anymore, no colors, just red all over.

And it would have quite surely ended much more catastrophic if Lawrence, Nick, Cyrus and Marcus hadn't spotted the whole drama right in time to come storming down from Stuart House, right in time to latch themselves onto a screaming and raging Logan, dragging him off with their combined strength.

They had locked him in the basement, where he would be able to wreck the least chaos and had immediately called Julian and him back to their house, and as Derek recalled now, that had only been yesterday, it had taken them hours and once more the threat of using force to get Logan to calm down enough to take his meds, and the whole nightly scenario from two days before had repeated itself.

And now, he almost chuckled bitterly, the new school year had brought more trouble with Logan around again then with Julian, the brunet boy had worked through his nightmares and his insecurities and was all back to his snarky primadonna self, with the only change that he seemed more subdued in private now, and that there were no more secrets between them.

Derek welcomed the change, it was one less person to worry about, and Logan's problems and issues, they were something Derek could actually control and understand somehow. He knew that the blond had pushed himself under much stress and goals this year, best seen in his steady wooing of the young actor. They were taking it slow, and the athlete was incredibly happy and relieved about it, it gave them time to get to know each other again, and Julian almost bloomed in the light of Logan's undivided attention.

Balancing everything together was taking its toll on their blond friend though, Logan was sleeping badly, and the dark bags under his eyes became more visible with every passing day, Derek had played around with the idea of actually knocking him out already, but the seething look of pure venom sepia eyes had thrown in his direction had changed his mind again.

Julian was if possible even more protective of Logan than the blond was of him.

Smiling even more fondly, Derek pushed his chair away from the table and leaned back to lightly tap a finger against Julian's foot, where the actor had thrown himself upon the couch with his history notes an hour ago, Logan's iPod laying on his chest still and headphones over his ears to cancel out their quizzing.

Julian looked up though, raising an eyebrow and turning to his right slightly when Derek nudged his head towards Logan, and soft lips immediately curled into a sweet smile upon seeing his...more-than-just-best-friend asleep in the more than just adorable position, Derek hadn't seen Logan falling asleep in their presence in years, let alone over a book.

Stubbornness alone had kept him awake usually, but this time even self made strong as hell coffee hadn't been able to keep his eyes from falling shut. Smile turning into a grin when Julian fell into daydream area for a moment, Derek chuckled and got to his feet, walking around the table, he gently curled an arm under Logan's chest and pulled the boy upright again.

A voice too heavy with sleep to really be awake and aware mumbled some protesting words, but Derek only rolled his eyes and with a lot of effort pulled Logan from the chair with one arm under his friend's shoulders, dragging him over to his bed that was not too far. Logan dropped down upon it like a rock and Derek grimaced when the blond's head knocked lightly against the wall, Julian growled, but Logan only snored quietly when Derek quickly leaned down to tug him more towards the center of the bed.

“We can study some more tomorrow, Lo. Sleep now.”, he whispered pulling the blanket over the boy who nuzzled his face into the pillow, and it was such a unfamiliar sweet gesture that Derek stared at him for a moment, not seeing the unwavering stubborn squid of a best friend but a boy with too much pressure on his shoulders, Logan looked years younger.

“'s warm.”, Logan mumbled into the pillow and Derek bit his lips to keep from laughing out, he knew the blond wasn't really awake, only somewhere in the gray zones, he wouldn't remember anything. Derek was about to straighten up again after a moment when a pale hand shot out from under the blanket and caught his wrist, keeping him bend over him, “Stay, not wanna be alone.”, alarmed Derek let his eyes quickly shoot a glance over to a surprised Julian who had taken off his headphones long ago, and then he quickly looked down at the exhausted face upon the pillows again.

“Woah, Lo, I...”, but he stopped when he noticed that Logan's breaths had evened out, he was fast asleep again, and the fingers around his wrist slacked off one by one until the blond's hand fell back upon the blanket.

Derek straightened up with a snap in his bones and stared down at the sleeping boy. He jumped when a hand softly touched his arm in the next moment, and then saw Julian walk by him and lean down over Logan to press a gentle kiss upon the taller boy's temple.  
“He's been mumbling in his sleep for two weeks, at least as much as I know. It usually starts once he is really gone, calling for you and me.”

“Me?”, Derek asked with obvious confusion as Julian climbed upon the bed and settled down cross legged behind Logan, reaching out with one hand to stroke through blond hair, their friend gave a small sound of contentment.

Julian smiled up at him, “Why are you surprised? Just because he is chasing after me, doesn't mean he does not care about you greatly as well. You're his best friend, D. And he knows he doesn't have to be strong in front of us, especially not in front of you.”, Derek kept quiet about the questions of how Julian could have possibly known about Logan's newest sleeping habits when they were taking it slow, instead he pushed a hand through his own hair to get rid of the sudden tight feeling in his throat.

“He hasn't slept at all in the last three days, has he?”, Julian shook his head and turned sepia eyes down at Logan's pale but peaceful looking face, Derek followed his example.  
“Come on.”, Julian said after five seconds, looking back up at him still awkwardly standing next to the bed, “Let's keep the studying for later and watch a movie. He won't wake, he is out cold.”, Derek nodded, he knew from experience that once Logan crashed from exhaustion, he slept like the dead, no one would be able to wake him properly then.

Shrugging off his sweatshirt, Derek picked up Logan's laptop from the boy's desk and then climbed upon Logan's bed as well, making sure not to kick the blond too much in his trial to get comfortable next to Julian. He succeeded with leaning back against the wall, Julian sitting next to him, Logan's legs and feet propped up upon theirs, the laptop balanced on Derek's thighs.

Five minutes and a realization that their friend had changed his password again later, Derek was close to try some tickling techniques on the blond while Julian dragged both hands down his face.  
“He must have done it after the twins's last stunt.”, Julian grumbled in agreement, and then frowned and ducked under Derek's arm to let his own fingers try something on the keyboard.

Three seconds later, the password screen showed a green check mark and Derek raised both eyebrows at the happily grinning boy next to him, “Fucking Brightmans?”, he asked and Julian shrugged his shoulders.  
“He kept on repeating it after we had chased them from the house. Was worth a try.”, Derek refrained from cheering for him and instead clicked himself through Logan's folders, Julian pointed to a comedy he didn't know yet, and Derek got it running in no time.

Tucking a pillow behind his head, the hazel eyed boy leaned back and smiled when Julian ducked back under his arm and leaned against him, Derek moved his arm back slightly so that they were both more comfortable, and then they both let the tension fall from their bodies and relaxed into watching the movie.

xxxxxx

Derek didn't remember falling asleep some time later, head lolling on top of Julian's while the actor kept on following the movie, silently snickering along to the jokes, all he did remember was the warm weight of his friend cuddled against him and the steady weight of his other friend`s warm feet on his shins.

When he woke up again in what he presumed to be the middle of the night, the laptop was shut down and placed onto the ground next to the bed and he was no longer sitting but laying on the bed, caged in between his two best friends. Logan had turned onto his side, facing him, one arm tightly curled around his waist, and Derek almost sighed upon the warmth, it felt too much like home to be too much. On his other side, Julian had basically draped himself half over him, burying Logan's hand under his chest as well, head facing Logan, placed upon Derek's chest.

And for a moment he wondered what had woken him up, because it felt much too perfect to be pulled away from, somewhere in the general direction of the windows a clock read fifteen minutes after midnight, and Derek sleepily furrowed his brows, the moonlight cast a strange light upon them, and he could easily see his friends' features.

Julian was smiling, even in his sleep, gone for the times of nightmares and terror, he almost looked like the easy going diva of freshman year again, weren't it for the slight shadow on both sides of his jaw. Logan on the other hand looked uneasy almost, eyes moving behind his lids and his nose scrunching up every now and then.

And he was talking again. And Derek quickly found his reason for being awake, because Logan was almost whimpering.

“Don't go.”, his quiet voice spoke out and Derek could feel the boy's fingers twitch on his waist, “Please don't go.”, he repeated his wish, and Derek wriggled his arm free from under his friend, sliding it carefully under Logan's head to pull him closer, keeping a warm weight upon the boy's shoulders, fingers reaching up to soothe through blond hair on autopilot.

“Shh.”, turning his head to the side and bringing their foreheads together, Derek shushed the taller boy, trying not too move to much for Julian's sake. Logan mumbled something incoherently and then ducked his head low to lean into the crook of Derek's neck, “Shh, it's alright. You're not alone. I'm here, Lo.”, he promised and smiled when a slightly tanned hand sneaked across his chest and twisted fingers through the front of Logan's shirt, “Julian's here. You're not alone.”

“Not alone.”, Logan sleepily whispered against the skin on Derek's neck and the brunet smiled, leaning his head upon the blond's, and watching Julian's small smile, both his friends were still asleep, he knew it, could see it and feel it, “None of us is alone, we've got each other. We'll always have each other.”, Derek added.

“You watch...over...us.”, Logan slurred into his neck and Derek smiled into blond hair, closing his eyes again and drawing Julian closer on his other side.  
“I'll always watch over you. I promise, nothing will ever take us apart, not as long as I am alive.”, he could feel Logan settle down into silence and peace again inside his troubled mind and he let himself fall under the blanket of sleep as well again.

xxxxxx

When Julian woke up at three minutes after three, he sleepily blinked into the moonlit room and without wondering about it or hesitation, pressed his face back against Logan's chest where the taller boy was cradling him against his body with both arms. On his other side Derek was a steady source of warmth and safety, his half aware brain noted that they must have changed positions sometime in the night, because as much as he remembered, he had fallen asleep with Derek buried beneath Logan and him.

But now, he was laying on his side, cuddled up to the blond love of his heart as close as possible, Logan's arms tight around him, the boy's chin a comfortable weight on top of his head. Derek on his other side, one arm around the both of them, and unknowingly to Julian, the brunet boy had his other arm resting under Logan's head, fingers still cradling a blond head.

And just like Derek two hours ago, he wondered why he had woken up when he felt so comfortable and loved right there and then, but his internal question got answered when he felt the body at his back tense up and letting out a quiet whimper. Sepia eyes snapped open again.

“No.”, Derek's voice whispered somewhere over his head, sounding pained, “No. No.”, but before he could have even woken his limbs enough to turn around the warm hand on his hip started moving from him to Derek's waist, and when Julian turned his head back a little he saw green eyes open as well.

“Shh. D, come on, wake up, it's just a dream.”, Logan spoke out in a gentle tone when Julian turned around, pressing his back against the blond's chest as he looked up into Derek's troubled face, one hand reaching up to carefully stroke over the slight stubble on his friend's face, just as Logan let his thumb softly turn in circles on the exposed skin on Derek's waist.

Derek woke with eyes flying open and a gasped out silent scream and it was Logan who immediately reached up to grab upon his arm to keep him grounded to them, who leaned his forehead against Derek's until the other boy realized that it was “only just a dream.” Julian kept his hand cupping Derek's face, even after Logan leaned back again and the brunet's breath had calmed down again, sometimes in moments like this, he remembered again how close they had come to losing each other forever.

And he ducked his head and dropped his forehead against Derek's chest, feeling the strong heart beat steadily, just like the one at his back, he was home, he was safe.  
“You okay?”, he heard Logan ask as Derek curled his arm around his face to pull him closer, sensing as always when his thoughts drifted again, Logan shifted as well without thinking about it, and not a second later, Julian found himself wrapped into a human blanket of security again, more than one pair of arms around him.

“Yeah, I'm okay, just a stupid dream.”, Derek sighed into the half darkness, and Julian wrapped intertwined his fingers with Logan, when the blond mouthed the word Casey into his neck, it wasn't the secret that the girl was playing around Derek's mind 24 hours a day now, at least they suspected as much.

“You need to do something sooner or later, D. She won't wait forever.”, Logan whispered into the night and ignored the kick Julian sent back at his shin, the blond only slipped his hand under the actor's shirt and lightly pressed fingernails into skin. Julian hissed and prompted Derek to groan out in annoyance, the older boy pulled back, ignored the protesting whine from Julian and instead grabbed a loose pillow and started to whack it over Logan's head.

Not two minutes later Julian found himself in the middle of a full blown pillow fight, one they hadn't had in years, and he didn't care that it was in the middle of the night and that he was tired and his limbs were screaming for him to lay back down. He laughed and laughed, dropped back against Logan's chest as the taller boy stuffed the feathers from a split pillow down his shirt, ducking away from the pillow assault Derek threw upon him.

They were laughing as well, and Julian couldn't imagine a more beautiful sound than the carefree laughter of his two best friends, and he tried to wriggle free to take a look at their faces, but Logan pushed him down upon the bed in the next second, just as Derek pushed one of his legs over Julian's, effectively caging him in.

He must have missed the quick smirking look both his friends had exchanged, because with the next breath he took, he was screeching and squeaking when two pair of hands started to tickle him, slipping under his shirt without a second thought, and somewhere in his mind, Julian felt relief upon the close contact, about the lack of awkwardness when Logan's fingers ghosted over the scar on his neck.

“Okay, stop!”, he called out when he could barely breathe anymore and Logan and Derek both dropped back down onto the bed with one hand pressed to their midriff, turning their heads sideways to muffle their laughter in his hair, and for the first time in three years Julian truly felt young again.

“I never knew how much I needed this.”, the young actor gasped out and both boys chuckled against his neck, Logan's lips leaving a small kiss behind as well, when he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at them.  
“I never knew how much I missed this.”, Julian grinned up at him and Derek raised his head again, smiling himself, nightmare entirely forgotten.

“And I never thought I would say this but I missed hearing him scream.”, Derek chuckled close to his ear, and Julian didn't even have time to furrow his brows before they were tickling him once more. And it happened somewhere between trying to free himself out of Derek's arms and kicking at Logan that Julian threw his head back from laughter and on accident brushed his lips against Derek's.

All three of them froze instantly, Derek tensed up from head to toe while Julian stared with wide eyes at Logan, who stared at both of them, and for a minute or two no one said a word. But then it was the blond who moved first, letting go of Julian's feet, he leaned down and captured Julian's lips with his and all Julian could do was hold onto him, and then when Derek was already pulling back, sepia eyes looked up into green ones and both of them snapped out a hand to keep their friend right where he was.

Julian had no clue what he was doing, and he could see it that Logan was acting on some unknown and unfamiliar instinct as well, but somehow it just felt right.

Felt right to break their kiss apart.

Felt right for both of them to turn around to face Derek.

Felt right to reach out in sync to push the hazel eyed boy down upon the bed.

Felt right to look down at him while Derek stared up at them through unsure eyes.

But, and Julian would later repeat it inside his mind more than once, someone who didn't want it looked different.

Logan moved as the first one, slowly moving moving his hand from Derek's left shoulder down his arm until he let his fingers wrap around the smaller boy's wrist, and then he pushed Derek's hand over his head. He intertwined their fingers and held onto him tightly when he leaned down, and Julian held his breath, when Derek closed his eyes upon feeling soft lips gently touch his.

And for a second or two he seemed paralyzed while Logan kissed him and Julian stared, but then within just the blink of an eye, the mood in the room shifted from playful to something else entirely, something more powerful.

A twitch seemed to pass through Derek's body and then under the watchful gaze of sepia eyes, he pulled up his right hand and twisted it through blond hair, pulling Logan closer, and Julian saw the moment that Derek kissed the blond back, because Logan started grinning into their kiss, closing green eyes.

The young actor was almost starting to feel left out when Logan's right hand reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to them as well, and Julian smirked and got the message, he was willing, now enjoy it.

Laying back down next to their brunet friend, he let his hands roam over the parts of Derek's chest that Logan wasn't covering with his upper body, feeling muscles shift under his touch, and he couldn't deny anymore how turned on he was when he felt himself harden upon the sight of his boyfriend and best friend lost in their kiss.

And when Logan casually swung a leg over Derek's and pressed his knee between the boy's thighs, Julian just knew that he wasn't the only one, and he surely wasn't complaining about the turn of the night's events. Logan broke the kiss, always more in tune to when his partner ran out of air, and leaning his forehead against Derek's, he was grinning at Julian, and the love in green eyes, it hit the actor like a tidal wave and he reached up to stroke a wild strand of hair out of Logan's face.

“I just...”, Derek broke them out of their moment with a trembling voice, and not able to distinguish if it was the lust in him or the pain, both his friends quickly turned their whole attention back on him.

“Just what, D? Tell us.”, Logan asked of him silently, propping himself up with one hand and reached up with the other one to gently stroke a hand over Derek's cheek and through his hair. The gesture was so intimate that Derek closed hazel eyes for a moment and Julian intertwined their fingers, squeezing slightly, showing him without speaking that they got him now.

“I just wanna forget.”, Derek whispered almost, looking back up into green orbs and pulling down his hand again, that he had rested on the pillow above his head again, but now he raised shaking fingers, hesitating until Logan moved his face towards them, only then did he let them carefully slide over pale skin, “I just want one chance to not think about anything...not think about anyone...anyone but you.”, and he looked from Logan to Julian, unaware that his tongue briefly flickered out to wet his lips.

It was the young actor who smiled first and then leaned down to capture swollen lips for a first real kiss between them.  
“We're here, D, for you.”, Logan assured him as he too leaned down again himself to gently bite and mouth at Derek's neck, prompting the smaller boy to gasp into the kiss with Julian, his hands scrambling around until he was able to twist fingers into their shirts, “We're here for you.”

The sound that left Derek's lips when Julian broke their kiss and pulled back again, it was almost a whimper, and it had both of them immediately reach out with both hands to stroke over the boy's chest and arms, soothing him, none of them had had any idea how much their friend was truly suffering under Casey's agonizingly slow way back to him.

“Shh, we're here. We'll help you forget.”, and it was more than a promise in the semi darkness of Logan's room, more than just words of comfort, it was just them, in their own world.

“But what of you...”, the brunet immediately protested, nothing they hadn't expected, Derek had been their biggest protector in this beginning time of their relationship.  
“We'll be okay, Derek.”, Julian wiped the worries quickly away, sharing a long look with Logan, both of them licking their tongue over their upper lip, “It's you, alright. I would share him with no one but you.”, Julian continued, letting his eyes slide down to look at the brunet boy again.

“The same goes for me.”, Logan added when hazel eyes had quickly flickered over to him, “We were going to come to you after exams are over anyway, to tell you that we're making it official...at least within Dalton.”, and once more the singer and the actor exchanged a look, “Do you want truly want this, Derek?”, Logan wanted to know, his voice devoid of any hesitation or doubt, and just for a moment Derek wondered if his two best friends had harbored some deeper desires than he had ever expected, but then he turns off his head and let's his heart speak.

“Yes.”, and it came out as convinced and longing as they must have been expecting, because Julian and Logan started smirking at the same exact moment and before Derek had even been able to take in another breath, two pairs of lips had descended upon his, licking and kissing. And he could only gasp out with his blood rushing through his veins when two bodies descended upon his, covering him in warmth, heat and lust, and Derek threw his head to Logan's side, when Julian kissed his path down to his neck.

And it felt familiar, like something from a past long gone but never forgotten, when green and hazel eyes fell shut as they grinned into their kiss before Logan reached down to cradle Derek's head in warm hands, while Derek reached up to nestle one hand each into blond and oak brown hair.

Julian had nibbled and bit his way down to the brunet's collarbone, hands slowly unbuttoning the white shirt, fingertips ghosting over exposed skin as he went, sending shivers down Derek's body and making him arch up into a barely existing touch.

When Derek broke their kiss, it was a row of actions that seemed far too synchronized and well trained to have been spontaneous and improvised, but within two blinks of an eye, Derek found himself straddling Logan, his shirt off, Julian pressing up against his back while Logan leaned back against the wall and studied him like a piece of art. A piece of art that made him bite his lips in obvious restraint.

“Look at him.”, Julian's husky voice appeared right by his ear, lips ghosting over his earlobe as he spoke, and hazel eyes turned to watch green ones, clouded, blown wide, and for once, Derek could be sure it was all without medication, Julian spoke out what his heart was too afraid to do, “All for you. Look how much he wants you.”, but no matter how much he had wanted to stare into green eyes, all is forgotten when soft fingers raked over his chest and down his stomach, stopping just over the waistband of his pants. His heads collides with Julian's shoulder and the bastard used this involuntary sign of submission to bury his teeth in the juncture between the athlete's neck and shoulder, just as Logan snapped his hands forward to grip Derek's hips and thrust up.

The following strangled scream of the brunet echoed from the walls.

Licking a soothing motion over the dark red mark he had sucked into Derek's flesh, Julian only needed to briefly look up to get the message in Logan's eyes and with gentle hands he pushed Derek forward until his hands grabbed onto the blond's shoulders for balance, Logan's lips glued to the other side of his neck instantly.

Julian made quick work of his shirt and pants before coming upon the bed in just his boxer-shorts, finding Derek panting heavily against Logan's shoulder, grinding down when Logan thrust up, fingers digging nails into a black shirt. A complaining whine that ended in a low growl escaped him when Julian pulled him back again, changing the sound into a pleased and content sigh when he brought his chest flush against Derek's back, sneaking one hand over his friend's stomach.

“Undress him.”, Julian ordered breathlessly, and Derek's hands weren't shaking anymore when he slowly stroked down Logan's chest, his confidence returning and increasing when with every button being opened, Logan let out a little gasp of anticipation. Green eyes fell shut and his hips stilled when the last button fell open and Derek moaned when his hands could freely wander over pale and flawless skin.

His touch only stuttered once when Logan curled his own hands around his waist, thumbs softly stroking over warm skin, and not for the first time their kiss met for a hot and messy kiss, but this time it turned even more intense when Julian made himself noticed again by using two fingers to pop open the button on Derek's pants before sneaking his hand further down between them, resulting in Logan and Derek breaking apart to gasp for new air.

The athlete dropped his head upon a now naked shoulder while the blond reached up with one hand to pull Julian's face closer, capturing the actor's lips for a hot kiss over Derek's shoulder, tongues dancing to their own private rhythm while Julian's hand slowly stroked over their hardened cocks through their pants, both boys bucking up into his touch.

Soon enough though, even that wasn't enough and a blond prefect finally showed the strength and dominance in heated veins, when he pushed them apart and pulled Derek off the bed, slamming him against the closest wall right next to it. Shrugging off his shirt and his jeans, Logan smirked dangerously when he approached the panting boy again, only sparing a short glance over to Julian splayed out across his bed.

His head was racing with the heat inside of him, and the selfish bastard inside of his soul, he was almost singing in delight upon noticing the longing stare in more than one pair of brown eyes, and when he roughly grabbed onto Derek's hips and his friend exposed his throat to him with a loud moan, it was like alcohol to the flames inside of him, and the fire exploded.

Pressing his body to the smaller one and caging Derek against the wall, Logan pressed rough and hard kisses to sun kissed skin and dragged his teeth down the boy's neck as he slowly sunk to his knees in front of him. Derek braced himself against the wall with one hand and bit down on the other to keep the groans from leaving his lips, but it was Julian who hissed at him from the bed while Logan slowly but firmly pealed the dark colored uniform pants from Derek's hips.

“Don't!”, the actor ordered and hazel eyes snapped over to him, Derek whimpered when he caught sight of Julian with one hand down his own shorts, sepia eyes half glaring at him, “Don't keep it inside, he doesn't like it.”, Derek's hand fell limply to his side and his eyes fell shut when his pants dropped down to his ankles, shorts right along. Logan pulled them all the way off, and then right as hot lips started kissing his ankle, making their way up slowly, Derek could hear Julian drifting off into moaning and the very last doubt over their actions fulminated into nothingness.

No more Logan and Julian, no more best friends with him inside the prefect's room. No more brothers in all but blood. Just Lo and Jules.

Lo and Jules.

Logan's lips reached the inside of his right knee and without thinking anymore, Derek let one hand curl itself into blond hair and Julian groaned in obvious pleasure before speaking, “Yes.”, he gasped out, “Yes, he likes that.”, and Derek's breath left him in a loud gasp himself, gone were the thoughts of 'things I didn't need to know', replaced with the burning desire of 'give me more', but he couldn't open his eyes to look at sepia ones, because the blond boy between his legs had used his tongue to soothe over a bite mark on the inside of his thigh.

And then he would have crashed to the ground as his knees gave out when his twitching cock finally got the attention it so dearly graved as lips wrapped themselves around him, and it was only Logan's inhuman reaction of keeping him pressed against the wall with both his hands that kept him standing. 

“I'm never complaining about your big mouth ever again.”, he somehow managed to gasp out while Logan sucked, and Julian's moan turned into a strangled laugh, and Derek suddenly found him right by his side, kneeling on the end of the bed, one hand reaching out to stroke over his face, the other one coming to rest upon his in Logan's hair. 

“Come on.”, Julian whispered at him, lips gently sucking on his earlobe while his hand gently prompted him to start guiding Logan's movements, “He isn't made out of porcelain.”, Logan snorted upon Julian's dry comment, the vibrations sending Derek to a new pitched gasp.  
“Thanks, I noticed that.”, the brunet boy panted, words laced with sarcasm nevertheless, but forgotten quickly enough again when Logan fell in rhythm with the pull and push of their joined hands and Julian bit another row of deep red angry marks onto his neck and shoulder, Logan's fingertips pressing into his skin, sure to leave bruises behind.

But hell, Derek wanted it all.

Quickly though it became apparent to him that even Logan wouldn't be strong enough to keep him standing as his legs really threatened to give out beneath him as his blood started boiling, rushing south in waves, and with both of them so intend on drawing every pleasure filled scream his body possessed out of him, it just became too much.

“Bed.”, he begged when he was already holding himself upright against the blond's shoulders and Logan immediately pulled off with an obscene sound that had Derek thumb his head against the wall again to have the dull pain bring him back from the edge, “I can't...stand. Too good.”, the overly satisfied grin Logan send his way when he got back to his feet in front of him, holding him against the wall, Julian still mouthing against his skin, it almost made him roll his eyes, but his body wasn't able to portray sarcasm anymore.

Julian and Logan led him onto the bed again, laying him down in the center like a priceless jewel, and Derek had never had someone look at him with such burning and open desire, and the thought almost found time to fester inside his mind, but his friends' hands were quickly upon his skin again, touching, stroking, enlightening the fire from anew.

And he needed more. Just more.

He didn't even know whom to look for for another kiss, but Julian took the decision from him when he started to kiss his way down Derek's chest, and brown hair tickled his skin. Derek gasped when Julian's tongue swept out and over the dark hairs below his navel, and hazel eyes catch green ones, and though Derek had expected the blond to watch over his boyfriend going down on him, green eyes were completely focused on him.

And the fondness in them, the utter amount of emotions, the comfort, the strength, it melted Derek against the bed, and the next gasp leaving his mouth, urged on by Julian licking a straight line down his leaking cock, almost turned into a sob. One that Logan quickly swallowed with a kiss. Gentle, loving almost, his tongue softly prodding at his lips until Derek opened them and let the blond deepen their kiss.

Logan knew what he was doing, even if it might have been an usual situation, he knew how to find buttons and how to press them correctly, maybe it was one of his secret talents. Breaking the kiss to let Derek gasp into the crook of his neck, he took a quick look down to where Julian was sucking the other boy off, taking him deeper and deeper, and he smiled and reached for Derek's hands, squeezing tightly and anchoring him to the ground.

To the here and now, because nothing else mattered.

Derek choked on the words he tried to speak and loosening one hand again, Logan shushed him and soothed fingers through his hair, it was an incredibly empowering feeling to see their strong and never slowing down friend so completely out of control and at their mercy.

“Lo.”

“I'm here. I'm here.”, Logan hurried to calm the moaning boy beneath him, bringing their foreheads together and freeing his other hand to tap at his boyfriend's head to signal him to slow down, they hadn't reached the finish line, not yet, “I'm here.”

Sweat had formed upon Derek's temples, and he wiped it away with a gentle stroke of his thumb, Derek closed his eyes, the bucking of his hips calming down again, “I need more.”, the brunet rasped out, his cheeks filling with color, and just for a split second Logan wondered if it was shame.  
“What do you need?”, he demanded to know, having his suspicions, but needing to hear it clear and presented to them, Julian crawled up Derek's body again to stop hovering right next to Logan, while the brunet under them struggled to twist his tongue around the words inside his head.

“I need you.”, Derek whispered, hands slowly stroking up their arms, and he spread his legs a little, thighs rubbing up against their hardened cocks, “I need you.”, he repeated, even as Logan and Julian both gasped and closed their eyes for a moment, but they quickly looked down at him again, “I just need more.”, instead of answering Logan seemed to search Derek's eyes for a long moment, looking for something behind the cloud of lust and ecstasy, and when he found what he was looking for, he smiled and turned to pull Julian in for a kiss.

“We got you. We'll take care of you, we'll give you what you need.”, Logan promised when they broke apart again, Julian gasping for air and falling into his boyfriend's hands like a puppet when the blond rearranged their positions on the bed. Getting rid of their own shorts before laying down on their sides, Logan pulled Julian against his chest, nuzzling sweet kisses into the neck of the brunet while the young actor keened and whined, pressing his ass back against his cock, sepia eyes blown open wide, staring unblinkingly at the second brunet.

Two pairs of hands tugged on Derek until the mesmerized boy laid down on his side as well, facing them, Julian immediately pulled him close again, aligning their bodies perfectly, their lips melting together, while Logan grabbed Julian's hip with one hand, fingernails digging into skin, and then slowly started to thrust his hips forward.

Julian grinned into the kiss with Derek, especially when the blond's teeth nibbled at soft skin behind his ear, and he sneaked one hand down as well, keeping a firm hold of Derek's muscled ass, he gently guided him into a rhythm with them. Derek moaned into the kiss and arched his back, pressing their bodies even closer together.

Convinced that they had found a good lazy rhythm between the three of them, Logan let his hand on Julian's hip slowly and carefully sink between his friend's bodies, having both of them break away from their kiss to gasp into the darkness of the room. Logan smirked into Julian's hair and reached for Derek's hand that was flexing itself on Julian's shoulder, and gently he pulled it down to where their cocks rubbed against each other.

Julian, sensing what he was planning, immediately stilled his own movements, but pushed his ass back against Logan's groin, his head thrown back against the taller boy's chest, he almost mewled, the thought alone was enough to set him almost on edge. Logan grinned and let his right and Derek's left hand slip between Julian's thighs, the actor instantly threw one long lean leg over Derek's hip.

The athlete was heavily panting, face dropped into the crook of Julian's neck, by the time that Logan guided his finger to slowly circle around the puckered hole, making Julian moan. Freeing his hand out of where it had fallen into brown hair, Julian reached up to the nightstand next to Logan's bed, clumsily but determined he fumbled around in the top drawer until his finger curled around the bottle of lube.

One minute later, sepia eyes fell shut and Derek and Logan leaned in to both kiss along his jaw and neck as one of their fingers each slowly sank into Julian, deep long moans left three pairs of lips.  
“So good.”, the actor struggled out between quick gasps, and he pushed back against their fingers, the blond prefect and the brunet athlete slowly rutting against his thighs, “More.”, Julian begged breathlessly not soon after.

Logan, more than just content about the level of control in his hands, added another finger, speeding up a little, his teeth softly biting a path down to Julian's shoulder, it seemed a miracle to him how he already knew the soft body so well after just two weeks, after only a hand full of times they had with each other, it already felt like he had been meant to be with him right from the start.

Their bodies fit together perfectly. Every curve. Every bone.

Like puzzle pieces.

“Logan.”, Julian's voice cut him out of his daydreaming and Logan nuzzled his nose against Derek's while Julian panted beneath them, “It's enough. I need you. Now.”, trusting his judgment more than anything, Logan pulled their fingers out, Julian protested with a whine despite his words, but Derek captured his lips for a messy and hot kiss, while Logan stretched to reach for a condom.

The soft mood between them changed once more when Logan lined himself up and then reached for Derek's ass when he pushed in with one thrust, crushing their bodies together, all three of them groaning out in pleasure.

Legs tangled together, hands reached for arms and hips, lips attached themselves to hot skin. And they moved as one.

xxxxxxx

After some minutes of bringing Julian closer and closer to the edge, hitting his prostrate with fast snaps of his hips again and again, only to go back to lazy strokes, Logan found himself more and more admiring the utter lock of desire and fascination on Derek's face whenever Julian came close to coming. Hazel eyes were entirely fixed on the actor's face, noting every change, every emotion, every little twitch, the way his eyes rolled back whenever Logan gave a sharp thrust up.

And Derek spoke without noticing it, “Let him come.”, he begged, every vein and muscle in his own body screaming for release already, but he wanted to see Julian fall first, it was like a game, like a game of discoveries. Logan smirked and edging his left arm under Julian, he curled it tightly around the boy's chest, pulling him back against his own as he sped up his thrust again, green eyes fixed on hazel eyes then, wanting to see Julian fall over the edge in them.

His right hand reached down for the actor's cock, and he met Derek halfway there, and together they stroked and toughed, flicked gentle fingers over the head. Julian's breaths came out in small little gasps, more moaning than any other of those beautiful little noises he made, and Logan leaned his face into the crook of Julian's neck, feeling himself getting closer.

“Yes... yes...”, and singing their names almost, Julian reached his release, spilling all over Derek's stomach and his own, Logan growled and buried his face in the back of Julian's neck, hands crushing the gasping and completely boneless body against him. His hips moved more erratically as Julian clenched around him and then as Derek pulled his fingers through blond hair in an almost soothing gesture, he climbed upon the cliff himself.

And then Derek roughly pulled on his hair and Logan fell.

He screamed, just like the loud monster he could be, he screamed, flashing his teeth when Derek pulled on his hair some more until the blond let himself be kissed, hot, more teeth than tongue. They broke apart again though, when Julian hissed quietly beneath them as Logan pulled out, but both boys reached out quickly to soothe and comfort him with soft touches, their lips peppering his face and chest with gentle kisses.

When the actor was calm and warm again, snuggling into their hands with soft noises of contentment, Logan stood up to discard the condom, as Derek pulled the blanket back over Julian, before hungry hazel eyes searched for green ones.

Logan smiled down at him when he walked back to the bed, climbing easily over Julian's resting body to straddle Derek's hips, leaning down within the next breath to crash their lips together. He felt nothing of post coital exhaustion, he knew he wouldn't come again, but his lust and hunger was so far from ebbed down, he still needed to help someone find the light.

Grinding down on his best friend, he chuckled into their kiss, when Derek more than just eagerly pushed up at him, hands roaming over his back, fingernails leaving red marks behind. When their lips pulled apart to let Derek gasp for new air, Logan just used the chance to kiss and bite his way down, over his neck, to his collarbone, down his chest, his tongue licking over an erect nipple, noting with vigor how it resulted in a silent scream. 

Logan moved further, shifting back on his knees as his teeth gently scraped along the tight skin over Derek's abs, his tongue shortly dipping into his navel, and then in perfect non verbal communication again, showing just how much they could read each others minds by now, Julian found his ability to move again and rolled onto his side to connect his lips with Derek's, just as the boy's lips fell open for a loud moan as Logan closed his lips around the head of his cock.

Hands scrambled for something to hold onto when the blond started sucking, slowly making his way down the brunet's cock, and Derek's hands come to rest in blond hair and intertwined with one of Julian's hands as the actor twirled his tongue around his.

Higher and higher Derek rose with every twirl of Julian's tongue, with every hit of his cock against the back of Logan's throat, and it was the sweet addition of a chuckle's vibrations around his hardened member he earned for pulling on blond strands of hair when Logan had stopped sucking for a moment that pulled him over the edge.

He spilled down Logan's throat, his scream being swallowed by Julian's lips at the same time.

xxxxxxx

Five minutes later, the night found them cuddled together under the blanket again, Logan buried beneath his two brunet friends, his nose nuzzling into their hair now and then.

“We'll help you with Casey.”, Logan was not only the first to catch his breath, but also the first to speak again, Derek and Julian still draped across his chest, gasping, “I'll give up a favor or two and have the nut-heads find out what she likes. Flowers, candy, whatever you wanna know, we'll get it.”, considering that his heart was still pounding like a jackhammer inside his chest, Derek responded by pressing his face against Logan's naked chest.

“When he is done with her, you'll have her swooning in front of you, and that surely is never something I expected to say about Logan Wright and a girl, let alone one like Casey Lambert.”, Julian snickered and only pressed closer when Logan pulled on his hair in retaliation. Derek clumsily and blindly fumbled around for a pillow and whacked it over both their heads once he got it.

Logan growled, Julian started laughing and Derek knew that it would all turn out right, because with them in his heart, and him in theirs, the world wouldn't be able to stop them anymore.

xxxxxx

It went without much explanation that two weeks and one soul sold to the devils later, Logan and Julian found themselves sitting across from Derek and Casey at a table in a corner of an old diner in Columbus, laughing over the brunet girl's still dumbstruck face upon receiving the bouquet of cake pops decorated like daisies.


End file.
